yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
- Helios Squadron -
Helios Squadron is a group founded by {DATA REDACTED BY AUTHOR} to provide a safe place to build and store items in there vault such as books, maps and other rare items. Helios Squadron have branched out to intelligence having members in high profile groups such as {DATA EXPUNGED} Bases Helios Squadrons old main base is called Fortuna named after the greek godess of luck and has 12 of the main group basing there. Destroyed 07/01/2018 due to coordinates being found and used as leverage. Helios Squadrons new main base is called Tyche named after the greek goddess of good luck and fortune and houses all the original 12 members of Fortuna and is built with an extensive dupe stash at its core Founded 07/01/2018 due to main base Fortuna being destroyed Helios Squadrons spawn base is called Ares named after the greek god of war and it is used as a quick gear and storage place that gets emptied once a month due to it being with in 250k of spawn. Helios Squadrons trial bases are called Hades (H1 - H7) which is named after the greek god of the underworld and is used as a base to trial new member on trust and loyalty. this base does not have a physical location and is a name reference to several sites over the map counted as one due to the short term nature of trial bases. Founded 07/01/2018 due to main base Fortuna being destroyed Helios Squadrons vault base is called Zeus named after the greek god of the sky due to it being a floating island and the base being home to many higher ranked members *Major or higher* it has been taken care of with many hard to get items and maps. Founded 16/01/2018 as part of the base cell plan of 2018 'Projects' Project HSBM is a sand duping machine combined with a creeper farm used to make tnt and still working to this day it abuses the tps on the server and a quirk of the server side code making it impossible to patch and makes 2 shulkers of tnt every 2 and a half hours. Project HSNA is a perpetual motion tnt machine that is meant to simulate a nuclear armageddon and has worked in testing along side HSBM. Project HSEP is a enderporter made out of redstone and it is the first recorded use of a mechanism like this making it so setting a pearl inifishant. Project ZD is a zombie dupe that was used after the donkey and lama dupe it was founded by a user BlacklistedName and it goes like this you equip a zombie that can hold items with a shulker then you push it though the end or nether portal and make it take damage on the same tick as pushed though then on the other side it should of duped the items you equipped it with Relations Women of Limbo - no relations with irrelevant group that pick the first 3 groups of the small groups as enemies Category:Groups